


Uncertainty

by Winga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And it pretends to be humour too, It is so fluffy in the end, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Actually… I wanted to ask you… are you serious with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

Green eyes as watchful as ever were roaming over the other boy’s body. “Mmm,” Harry whispered, licking his lips. “You look absolutely delicious.”

The blond snickered. “Oh, but I know. You look… good.”

Harry walked over to Draco and hovered mere inches apart from his face. “Only good?” he asked as he leaned in and kissed the other.

“Mmh,” Draco murmured as Harry pulled away. “All right, you look gorgeous. Now, come back here.”

“Actually… I wanted to ask you… are you serious with me?” The words sounded pained and Draco had to look at Harry.

“What do you mean?”

Sighing, Harry sat next to Draco who shifted, giving him more space. “I just — You don’t want everyone to know about this and you’re still doing something with Parkinson and you so rarely have time for me. And I didn’t want to bring this up but I knew I had to because otherwise - I don’t know, I—”

Draco shut him up with a fierce kiss. Then he backed a little, keeping close to Harry. “Now listen to me. I _love_ you. You, you, you. Not Pansy, no, and besides, she’s having some horrid affair with that Thomas from your house. I just thought you’d want not to be outed, not yet. And I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you. I’ll try to find more time for you.”

“You love me?” Harry stared wide-eyed. “I - I love you, too.” He leaned in to kiss Draco, again, and then quickly pulled back. “Wait. Parkinson and Dean?”


End file.
